Valeks thoughts
by clozza101
Summary: ONE SHOT! Yelena is a prostitute and this chapter takes place where she is in Valek's office answering his questions about Reyads' murder, which Valek then gives her the two options to choose from... from Valeks' point of view. steamy stuff! hope you like it!


"yelena is it?" i asked her. she looked so small and dirty, slumped on the ground. i could see her ribs sticking out, and mud and other dirt stuck to her face. her hair tassled and knotted, her blue eyes blood shot. i almost feel sorry for her, almost. "do you admit you murdered reyad ixia?" i asked her.

"yes i do." she said while smiling, odd. why was she so happy about it?

"what were your motives?" i tried.

"he was a very bad man." before she seemed so quiet and shy, now she's forward and confident? she's a big puzzle. should i offer her the job, would she try and kill others and just say they were bad people? no, she had to have a real reason, her file indicates that she was wholesome and shy before the dungeons had her.

"i'm serious, what possessed you to murder a man. your file says that, maybe two or three years ago, you were humble, it states that you were quiet and shy, yet today..." she cut me off.

"what?" she asked sneering at me. i was begining to like this girl, stubborn and contradictive. i betrated myself for thinking such things.

"confident and more talkative i would say."

"so?"

"so. what happened that night you killed reyad?"

"i say when, where and who. this guy got agressive, thought he could hit me and get away with it. nah, i maybe a bad person and what i do isn't saint like but i am still human and no one deserve to get hit on. what i did to that man, i regret killing him for my sake not his."

"i see. so it was self defense?" i asked. she seemed tense.

"yes." she sat still and stared at the celing silently for a while. she glanced my way licking her lips slowly, it distracted me for just a moment.

i broke the silence. "yelena i have two options for you. the first, you can be executed and..." she cut me off again.

"oh yes please sir.i want to die, please sir kill me would you." she said locking her eyes with mine, she put her hands together in front of her chest in a mocking gesture. deffinate sarcasm.

"let me finish, thats the first option, second you could become the next food taster and have a second chance at living, although the trainings hard and you never know when your last meal would accour. so which is it?" she stood and moved towards the chair opposite my desk, sitting down she wore a smirk.

"what do you think, mr uh...?"

"just valek."

"valek, the assassin, that valek?"

"yes unless you know any other valek's, im the only one in ixia, whom is an assassin. indeed." i said. i studyed her but she didn't seem frightened or scared, if anything it made her smirk grow bigger. "give me a straight answer, what's your choice."

"i prefer to live if thats ok with you?"

"fine, your things are in that bag over there, the clothes you wore when you first came here. you can change in that spare room in there also use the sink to wash your face." i pointed to the door oppoisite us and she nodded.

when she came back she seemed even more cockier. what is that leather? short skirt and a half top she wore, showing her slim stomach and belly button. with knee high boots. her hair pulled back into a sideways pony tail and bright red lipstick on her lips. she seemed more attractive but less ladylike.

"what are you wearing?" i asked. i've never seen anything like her before, she changed so quickly and i don't just mean her appearence.

"do you like it?"

i didn't answer, instead of gawking at her which she most likely expected, i picked up my quil and started writing in her file. this situation felt awkward but i didn't let it show. god, im the assassin, why should she make me uncomfortable? and in my own office. am i uncomfortable?

i glanced up slowly, she was sat in front of me, on my desk. her smirk never left, she stared right into my eyes. i cleared my throat and looked away closing her file.

she moved her legs so that i was between them, her feet rested on the edges of my chair."i asked you a question, valek." she said, grinning. i think she knew i was uncomfortable and she was just making it worse.

"what?" i looked up at her.

"do you like what im wearing."

i eyed her up and down, she's not unatractive. "yes." i answered. why did i say yes. there was no need to participate in this. get a grip. she knew how to get what she wanted i take it and most likely used to getting it.

her smile grew into a giggle. "thought so."

i grabbed her legs tight and pulled her close. maybe she just needs to be frightened. "oh yh baby, give it to me." she said, tossing her head back. it didn't work, it just seemed to erouse her more.

"oh, you don't waist time." she said. she looked down to where my hands were, then i looked. i immediatly let her go. her smiled turned to a grin.

"go sit down" i said through gritted teeth.

she hopped of my desk and sat back in the chair opposite me, staring at me, her blue eyes brought attention and i like them. wait what? "now, whats next?" she asked.

"drink this." i handed her a cup, it was butterflies dust poison. in order to keep her from escaping, i make her believe she's been poisoned and the only way she could live is if she comes to me everyday for her antidote. genious i thought.

i watched her closely. "what is it?" she asked.

"first drink."

she did as intructed, in one shot the poison was in her body. "its called butterflies dust, a poison which stays in your system and will kill you by tomorrow afternoon."

"what, you tricked me." i saw no smirk on her face and she tensed up. i supressed a grin, i knew she wasn't happy, i had to inform her about the antidote.

"i didn't trick you i mearly stated what it was after you drank it. also i should mention there's an antidote to it but you need to come to my office everyday to get it, one day late and you will be sent straight to the noose no questions but i see no point in the noose the poison would kill you instantly, understand? you get no days off, no hubands, no children. you will be given a room shortly when this lesson is over." i said. she relaxed a little and the smirk came back.

"i don't mind, don't need to worry about all that stuff. just tell me what to do and i'll do it. but don't take advantage, you know what happened to the last guy that did that, i ended up here. aleast you're fit and incredibly gorjeous, and not some over weight, fat, bold headed guy with no skills." she replyed.

"you have guts to threaten me... and should i take that as a commpliment?" i asked. i knew i would eventually smile at her, she seems so different than other people, so brave, she has guts to talk to me like this yet im letting her. wierd.

"oh yes, deffinatly." she smiled and i smiled back at her.


End file.
